


Halloween treat

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Halloween Gabriel x reader insert for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween treat

**Author's Note:**

> contains mild sex talk nothing graphic still don't like. Don't read.

You had been busily running around your apartment all day preparing for this weekend when your favorite holiday was to occur, Halloween. You hung decorations, set up décor and most of all you dumped lots of candy in to bowls then set them around the apartment but you weren’t the only one who loved Halloween, your boyfriend Gabriel loved Halloween too. Gabriel was indeed the archangel as for how you knew him well the short version of the story was you were drunk in a bar one night, a guy who was also drunk tried to jump you on the way home and Gabriel saved you. Since then Gabriel has been attached to your hip but your weren’t complaining cause he was actually quite handsome not to mention he was a freaking archangel. You were expecting Gabriel to come over soon to stay until Halloween night like he did every year so you decided to do something special for him as a gift as well as wear something just for him. 

Your costume was a royal purple velvet dress that was real low cut with two slits up either side to your hips. You had a witch’s hat on to top off the look as you carried the final bowl of candy to the counter though you suddenly heard the flutter of wings behind you but it didn’t startle you instead you simply smiled. 

“Whoa!” exclaimed the familiar voice from behind you 

“You like what you see?” you cooed seductively looking over your shoulder 

“Oh hells yeah!” Gabriel confirmed closing the gap swiftly between the two of you then placed his hands on your hips as you set the large bowl of candy on the counter. 

“Well if you like this, then you’ll love this…” You trailed off reaching a hand into the candy bowl with a huge smile on your face. Gabriel watched curiously as you pulled something out from the bottom of the bowl but kept it hidden until you turned around to face him finally revealing it was a picture. You handed the picture to Gabriel with excitement in your eyes as well as a slight flush on your cheeks of embarrassment cause you’d never done anything like this before and you hoped he liked it. Gabriel took the picture from your hands with a quirked eyebrow but when he saw it he damn near fell over as his eyes nearly popped out of his head while all the blood in his body clearly rushed somewhere else.

“Holy son of a bitch!” Gabriel exclaimed making you giggle slightly with delight. 

The picture was a sexy one of you wearing a red corset that did up the front with matching garters that were attached to white full length socks. You had on a pair of silk red panties, laying on your stomach with your legs bent at the knees with one arm cradled under you while your other hand was holding a lollipop in your mouth. To top the whole look off you were wearing a set of devil horns and a spade devil tail that curled in towards your back, Gabriel was in heaven or maybe hell according to the picture. You could tell immediately Gabe liked the picture so you bit your lower lip seductively then slipped your fingers into his belt loops on either side of his waist to pull him closer to you. 

“You like it?” You asked 

“Absolutely” Gabriel confirmed excitedly managing to pull his eyes from the picture to look up at you. You could immediately see the mischievous glint in his whisky colored eyes then in an instant you found yourself hoisted onto the counter top making you yelp a little in surprise fading into a moan though as Gabriel kissed along your bare thighs. Gabriel’s hands were already busily sliding the fabric of the dress to the side so his hands could explore elsewhere along with his mouth as your hands flew up to tangle in his sandy blonde hair. 

“Gabe…” You breathed out as he sucked a mark to your inner thigh

“Hmm?” Gabe hummed around the mark then looked up with a smirk on his face. Suddenly you were hoisted into the air again with Gabriel’s hands firmly planted on the undersides of your thighs as he started carrying you towards the bedroom. You wrapped your legs around his waist and cupped your hands on either side of his face pulling him into a deep kiss causing him to growl as he laid you down onto the bed. Gabriel’s hands slid up to massage at your butt cheeks while his mouth kissed along your collarbone to your breasts while you removed the hat from your head to place on his head making Gabe chuckle this was going to be a true Halloween treat.


End file.
